


38. Burning

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the wanting that hurt the most. He knew that now. Knew the gnawing pain in the center of his chest. The sharp sense of loss every time Chris pulled away after a scene or when they were joking while the world reset around them. It unbalanced him, made him feel off-center and lost unlike he had ever felt before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	38. Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 5, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

It was the wanting that hurt the most. He knew that now. Knew the gnawing pain in the center of his chest. The sharp sense of loss every time Chris pulled away after a scene or when they were joking while the world reset around them. It unbalanced him, made him feel off-center and lost unlike he had ever felt before.

He wondered if he was a different person, if he wasn’t Darren Freaking Criss, if maybe he would have done something about it by now. Made a move, asked him out, or at least talked to his friends about it. He could still do the latter, he could always talk to Joey or Dianna or even Chord but at the same time he was irrationally protective of his feelings. Afraid that they would try to rationalize and reason it out.

He had done enough of that himself to be honest. Mulled it over at night, in between takes, while driving to work. Falling in love with your co-star was a tricky thing to do in the best of circumstances. Falling in love with your gay co-star when you’ve identified yourself to the media and everyone else that you were straight was a shit-storm waiting to happen.

It would be easy to say that sexuality was fluid and he was the kind of person that fell in love with the person and not the gender but while both are true, it didn’t necessarily make things any easier.

Not to mention the part where he actually had to tell Chris.

Darren rolled to his side, settled his arm under his head and stared at the stars outside his window with an intensity that he wished could convince them to yield answers.

They don’t of course. He had spent enough sleepless nights knowing that they wouldn’t.

He still wished they would anyway.


End file.
